I'll Stand By You
by BarbaraBriana
Summary: Finn's life is falling apart. He's made mistakes and hurt her, but she's back in his life. Can Rachel help him put things back together? Futurefic. Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Return to Ohio

**A/N: My first Glee fic. Not really sure where I'm planning on taking it. Feedback would be muchly appreciated.**

**WARNINGS: Maybe some slight spoilers, though I wrote this before the season 2 finale. Also, there's going to be some potential death/depression, lots of angst later. If it's not your thing, you might not want to read this. **

What was she doing back here?

Rachel Berry, famous Broadway star, was sitting in her car in Finn Hudson's driveway. She hadn't been back to Ohio in nearly five years, why was she doing this?

She had gotten a phone call. That phone call had happened only two days ago, but it felt as if it had happened more like two million _years_ ago.

"_Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow," she called out as she walked out the door and onto the city streets. _

_She felt her purse vibrating and heard her familiar ringtone. _

_She looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number, though she did recognize the area code. _

LIMA, OHIO.

_Who would be calling me from Lima? _

_Puzzled, she hit the answer key._

"_Hello?" she asked, hesitantly._

"_Rachel," he said, breathing a sigh of relief._

"_Who is this?" she asked, though she knew the answer the moment he said her name. _

"_It's Kurt Hummel, I know it's been five years since we graduated, and since you left and all, but…" he sighed, stopping mid sentence. _

"_I know what, or who, I should say you're calling me about," she said, "But… Kurt, it's been five years. He had his chance to be with me after graduation, and he didn't take it. What's wrong with him now? Too much fighting with dear Quinn?" _

"_No," Kurt said, frustrated. _

"_Look, he doesn't want to see me, Kurt. If he had, he would have found my number or came here to see a show, or something. He's known where I was," she said, feeling a pain in her chest as she realized everything she had just said and how much each reality pained her heart. _

"_Rachel, he's not doing well. He needs you," he said plainly. _

"_He doesn't need me, Kurt!" she said angrily, blinking back the tears she felt building up. _

"_Look… he hasn't been with Quinn in over four and a half years. They broke up after you left. He wanted to chase after you, Rachel; you have no idea how he wanted to chase after you. I had to listen to him talk about you and how he was going to go after you… God, he loved you then. And I know he loves you now… So, I don't know why he didn't go after you, I really don't. But, his mom is sick. She's been in the hospital for about 2 months now, they're not sure what's wrong and she's not getting any better. And he can't take it, he's falling apart. You were the only person that could ever keep Finn together. So, I followed my instincts and chose my last resort and I called you because I knew you'd come to him. Unlike him being an idiot, you would do the right thing and you would fly down to Lima and see him. You would convince him that everything's going to be alright, and if it's not you'll be there for him. I've done everything I can, but he needs you. He needs the woman he loves." _

"_I'll book my flight as soon as I get back to my apartment," she swore._

"_I knew you'd do this, Rachel. I'll meet you at the airport with a rental car," he promised._

And so she'd returned home, booked her flight to Ohio, met Kurt at the airport, and GPS-ed her way to Finn Hudson's home.

Finn had always been extremely close to his mother in high school, and Rachel couldn't imagine the pain he was going through now. She had no clue how she was going to make things better, but she knew she had to try.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her car and walked up to the front door.

She looked down at her hands and noticed that they were shaking slightly.

_You can do this, Rachel, it's just Finn._

Finn.

She had loved him. She would have done everything for him. She told him that she was going to Broadway to be a star, and he said he wasn't ready to leave. So he went back to Quinn.

Her heart had been shattered. She was off to New York City alone.

As time went on, she had realized that she was better off alone, but she missed the warmth of someone in the bed beside her. She missed someone to hold her after a bad day, someone to kiss her goodnight and tell her that he loved her.

Rachel had just accepted that she would never have that, at least not now. Maybe she had never wanted it with anyone except Finn.

She swore she would never go back to him, though. She was a much better woman than that, and she wouldn't grovel at his feet anymore.

But being the better woman she was, she wasn't going to let him suffer alone as she had. So, she had gone back to him, unsure of what was going to happen.

She stood there for a few minutes, trying to calm her nerves, and then she knocked on the door three times.

She heard footsteps and then the door opened.

_Finn, oh god._

There he was, the same goofy football player that she had fallen for in high school.

He had aged some, his face was not as soft as it used to be, the fine lines in his cheeks had hardened and he seemed to be more muscular than in high school.

This was not the Finn that Rachel remembered, though. This Finn was tired, and so sad in his appearance. He looked weary as if life had taken its toll on him, though he was only twenty-three years old.

"R-Rachel?" he stuttered, looking confused.

"Finn, I… Kurt called me, he said you needed… Fuck, I can't do this," she said, turning around to head back to her car.

"Rachel, wait." Finn said, grabbing her arm before she had left the doorstep.

She felt an electricity jolt through her body at his touch.

_It's still there._

"Come inside," he said, looking at her desperately, "Please."

"Okay," she replied, rubbing her arm where his hand had been.

She walked into his home, holding back the gasp at the disarray of everything. There were newspapers and pizza boxes littered on the floor. It looked as if the house hadn't been cleaned in several weeks.

"Uh… sorry, I don't usually have anyone over and I um… haven't had the time to clean," she heard him say, but she knew it was a lie.

"Finn," she began, "I don't really know what I'm doing here… But you look like shit."

He looked down at the floor and closed his eyes tight before looking back up at her. He looked so tired.

"Have you been sleeping? I see you've been eating a lot of pizza," she said, looking around the room.

"Rachel, I'm… fuck, how do I say this? I'm falling apart… My mom's in the hospital, they don't know what's wrong with her, Burt is handling this _so_ much better than I am, and I… I can't handle it all anymore…" he said, clenching his hands into fists against his side.

"Kurt called me," Rachel admitted, taking one of his fists.

He loosened both fists and Rachel held his hand, sitting them both down on a nearby couch.

"I don't know what to do for you, Finn, but I'm here to help you. I _will_ do everything that I can to help you through this," she vowed, squeezing his hand.

He looked into her eyes, and he tried to smile. It was a weak smile, but it was a start.

Finn looked so lost, so helpless. Rachel didn't know how she was going to fix this, to make him whole again, but she knew she had to try. Because no matter how hard she had tried to get over him and how much hell her heart had been through, looking at the Finn Hudson sitting before her, she knew that he needed her. She also knew that she had never stopped loving him and that she probably never would.

**A/N: Love it, hate it? Want to know what happens next? **

**I already have the first few chapters written. **

**Tell me what you think of the story and I'll post them soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Damaged Goods

**A/N: Hi :)! I was hoping for more reviews by now, but I'm in a fantastic mood and tomorrow is my birthday, so I figured I would go ahead and post Chapter 2. I thank you to the people that left a review and to those out there who are reading but too shy to say hi. Don't be shy! I won't bite, I promise. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on to chapter 2!**

Finn Hudson had made a lot of mistakes in his life. He had promised Rachel Berry that he would never leave her, and that he would always stand by her, but he had broken that promise when he had let her leave for New York City.

She was chasing her dreams and catching up to them, and he wasn't there to see it.

He had been so stupid in high school. He had thought he was going to end up with Quinn, but he had been wrong.

Quinn had left him for Puck, realizing that she loved him, just as Finn had realized that he was an idiot and should have went after Rachel.

He had told Kurt a thousand times that he was going to go to New York City and win her back, but he had been a coward, and he had never went after her.

Maybe he would have someday, but then his mom had become sick. He couldn't leave her, though he felt as if he was a waste of space every time he visited her. She was laying in a hospital bed, dying, and there wasn't a thing that he could do.

He was giving up hope, and he felt so lost. And then there was a knock at his door.

_Rachel Berry_.

He had to be dreaming.

She was older now, as he was, but she was the same Rachel. Her style had changed to something a bit more sophisticated, but she was more beautiful than he could have ever remembered in his mind. She had grown up, and she couldn't have grown up any more beautiful than she was.

He had invited her in and she had told him that she was going to help him.

He didn't know how that was going to work out, he was damaged goods now, but he knew Rachel would try her hardest to save him. So, he was going to let her.

"Finn," she said, forcing his attention back to her, "I'm not sure where to start, or what my plans are… I'll need to book a hotel and call my manager in New York…"

"You don't have to book a hotel, I have another bedroom with a bathroom and everything," he suggested, afraid that he was being too forward.

"Oh, Finn, I don't want to be a bother to you…" she started, but he stopped her.

"You could never be a bother to me, Rachel. I'm just glad that you're here," he admitted.

She smiled slightly, and looked back at him, nodding.

"Let me call my manager then, and I'll grab my bags," she said, letting go of his hand she had still been holding on to.

He felt her warm presence dissipate a she walked outside, leaving the front door open.

He watched her, noticing how long her legs were and how gracefully she moved.

_Fuck, she's hotter than when she wore the sweaters and leg warmers. _

God, he shouldn't be thinking about Rachel like that anymore. She may be here in his house, but that didn't mean that anything was going to happen.

His emotions were so jumbled these days, he would be happy one minute and then think about all the things that were going wrong and why he shouldn't be happy at all the next. Maybe he needed antidepressants.

He watched as Rachel pulled out an iPhone, dialing a number then placing it to her ear. A frown spread across her face and she pulled the phone away from her ear, apparently not hearing good news.

Finn frowned too.

_She doesn't need to be here wasting her life in Ohio to help me… I need her, but I can manage._

He had admitted to needing her, that wasn't good.

_Fuck._

And what was up with Rachel's new colorful vocabulary? She had never been the type to cuss before. She definitely wasn't the Rachel Berry she used to be.

Finn realized that he didn't _know_ this Rachel. He knew his old girlfriend that he had loved from high school, not Broadway Star and stunning, _new_ Rachel Berry.

He also realized that he would do anything to fix everything and be with the _new_ Rachel Berry and that wasn't in his best interest or hers. She deserved better than damaged goods and he was sure she could get it.

Hell, for all he knew, she had a stunning boyfriend back in New York that _fit_ with her.

He had changed too, of course. He had realized he had made a lot of mistakes in his life, including losing Rachel. He had been so concerned about everything but Rachel, and now he would do anything to take it all back.

As he became lost in his own thoughts of the mistakes he had made, Rachel came back in, empty-handed.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she said quietly, "But do you mind helping me with my bags?"

He jumped out of his thought train, "Of course not, I'm sorry I didn't offer…"

"It's okay, Finn," she smiled.

He started to walk past her out the front door, but she stopped him.

"You've changed so much," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"So have you," he pointed out.

She looked down and then looked back up at him, watching as he took his hand and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

She didn't take her eyes off of him.

"I better go get your things," he said, excusing himself and leaving her standing there as he went to her car.

_I'm so screwed._

**A/N: Ah, things are starting to get interesting. I'm sorry that the chapters are so short right now, they'll probably increase in length as time goes on.**

**Let me know what you think, leave love and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions and Collisions

**A/N: Hi, again! **

**I've decided that I have no particular schedule for this story at all. I'll just post whenever I find time. I plan to take the story for at least 10 chapters, hopefully more. I'm not sure where it's going as of right now though past chapter 5 or 6. But anyway, since I have nothing but free time until August when I return to school, I'll continue writing and posting whenever I see fit :).**

**I appreciate all of your reviews and words of awesomeness. I'm glad that there are people out there enjoying this story!**

**Anyway, instead of me rambling and being all sappy, I'll let you read the love. **

**Oh, and just so you know, Rachel and Finn really are screwed :P! **

She stood in the doorway, staring at him.

_What the hell just happened?_

One minute she was talking to Finn, then he was brushing a strand of hair out of her face and then it was if time had frozen. There was nothing in that moment except herself and Finn.

It was _odd_, to say the least.

Rachel was recalling old feelings about Finn and feeling new feelings that she couldn't have comprehended at sixteen years old.

They were both completely different people now, that was obvious. Rachel had grown up a lot over the past five years, and clearly, so had Finn.

Though he seemed to be falling apart at times, there was still a spark within him that Rachel knew and loved. Some things just didn't change.

Maybe he wasn't as broken as everyone seemed to think, including Finn. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to. That was where Rachel would begin. She would talk to him and let him talk. She would listen.

She had never been the best listener, but she would manage for him.

Finn walked in the door again and Rachel was about to offer to sleep on the couch, but then her phone began ringing again.

_Shit._

"Hello, Jesse," she said.

"Rachel, what the hell do you think you're doing? You're missing rehearsal!" he said in annoyance.

"Jesse, there's been a situation that's far more important than rehearsal… I'm in Ohio," she cringed at the last part, knowing he would be pissed.

"Rachel, you're not there chasing _him_ are you? I thought you were over this shit," he said angrily.

"Look, just because you're friends with my manager and because you suggested I go to New York, you think you own my life, and you sure as hell don't. I have every right to be in Ohio and it's none of your damn business why I'm here," she finished, clicking the end call button.

Finn was leaning against the doorway, watching her curiously, but trying to appear as if he had not been eavesdropping.

"Jesse," he stated.

"Yeah, _that_ Jesse…" she replied angrily.

"So you and Jesse…" he trailed off.

"God, no. That was…" she laughed dryly, "He's one of my manager's clients… He got me my first job, and now he thinks he's a major part of my life or something, but he's really not. I'd rather not have anything to do with him."

Finn looked… relieved?

_He thought Jesse and I… again… Ugh. No. _

"So, are you seeing anyone?" he asked, avoiding her gaze.

"I was, and I thought things were going great, but they really weren't, so no, I'm not seeing anyone…" she said biting her lip.

"I see," he replied.

"Are you um… seeing anyone?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted to know or if she was being polite.

He shook his head.

"I haven't dated in a while, Rach," he said.

"Oh," she said quietly.

He was looking at her again. He wasn't staring at her obnoxiously or anything, but he was looking at her as if he was trying to figure her out.

"Finn," she began, "I think that we should talk—about you, I mean. About what's bothering you…"

He nodded, gesturing towards the couch.

She sat down and cleaned off the seat beside her, patting it to invite him to sit next to her.

"Let's start with the easier things," she suggested, "What have you been up to the past five years?"

"After graduation, I went on a camping trip with some friends… Then I came back and Quinn and I broke up with her because I realized that I didn't love her and I'd been an idiot," he started, glancing at her as he said the last part, "I had every intention of going to New York, but I was young and stupid and I didn't go… And I regret that… I sat around wasting four years of my life and then my mom got sick. I was fine for the first few months and then I felt useless. There's nothing that _I_ can do for her. I can support her, be there at the hospital, talk to her, but that's not helping her and I can't stand sitting around and watching her die, Rachel…. I can't do that to myself or her. I want to help her and I fucking can't…"

She had grabbed his hand when he had started talking about his mom. It wasn't easy for him, she could clearly see that as the tears began falling down his cheeks.

He was sobbing by the time he finished his sentence, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her.

"You're giving her so much by just being there for her. You love her and she knows that, she knows you would give anything to have her better, but being there for her is a hell of a lot more than some people ever have…" she said, trying to comfort him.

He moved out of her arms and looked at her, his eyes and face red and streaked with tears.

"I know, but it's still not enough… I want to do so much more," he admitted.

"I know, but all you can do is pray and support her, Finn. I know you would give your arm or your leg for her, but sometimes all you can do is pray for a miracle," she told him.

He nodded, looking down and then back up at her.

They sat there for a few minutes before Finn took his sleeve and began wiping it at his face.

"God, Rachel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you listen to that," he apologized.

"I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you," she replied.

"I should have been there for you," he admitted.

"I know, but I forgive you," she said.

He looked kind of shocked that she would forgive him, but how could she not forgive him?

He was so lost and vulnerable right now and she could feel nothing but love and pity towards him. She shouldn't give him a chance or care after all of this time, but there was something about Finn that she would never be able to let go of or forget.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever before Finn spoke again.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, Rachel," he said, looking at her.

"I can't not forgive you, Finn. All of this time, I've been in New York, living out my dreams, thinking about how happy I was supposed to be, but even if I hadn't gotten that phone call from Kurt, something would have brought me back here. I've had all of this time and other men to think about, but every single time, there's something wrong with them because they're not you. I've tried so hard to forget how much you mean to me, and I've just given up because I know that my heart will always love you," she admitted.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. I wasn't supposed to admit this after only seeing him again for a few hours. _

It was out in the open now though. Time to see how Finn reacted.

He was looking at her with an odd expression on his face, and Rachel was unsure of how he was reacting to what she had just admitted to him.

"Rachel," he whispered, not taking his eyes off of her.

Somehow in the midst of focusing on his reaction to her confession, her face had moved closer to his.

She felt his breath blowing against her face, and she let herself glance at his slightly parted lips before they met with hers.

_We're screwed._

They kissed softly. It was a light kiss, but there was so much emotion that each of them was trying to convey with one single collision of their lips.

Their lips broke apart momentarily before colliding again.

This time, the kiss wasn't so soft.

His lips pressed hard against hers, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

She gasped, moving her hands to his hair and pulling his body closer as she lay down on his couch.

Her lips parted as his tongue traced her bottom lip, inviting him in. Their tongues danced against each other's and things were moving way too fast for their two-hour reunion.

She pulled back and opened her eyes, knocking both of them back to reality.

She looked into his eyes and saw the same expression she held mirrored back at her.

_That was fucking amazing but we need to slow the fuck down._

He sat up quickly and she did the same, pulling her dress back down her legs.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, looking at her shyly.

"No, don't be sorry, that was… We just… If we're doing _this_ again, we need to take things slower. It's been five years, we're not horny teenagers anymore and we each have a lot of learning to do," she said, speaking her thoughts aloud.

Finn nodded.

Well, maybe helping Finn was going to be a lot easier than she had anticipated. Or maybe she was only helping him in all of the wrong ways.

**A/N: Swoon. Things are starting to get steamy in here, don't you agree? **

**Leave me some love and your thoughts on the chapter, I'd appreciate it :)**


	4. Chapter 4: I've Never Stopped Loving You

**A/N: Hello again, my favorite readers :)! **

**This is another one of those random updates. I just finished tweaking the chapter and decided what the heck, let's go ahead and post it!**

**I have to say, this chapter is amazing. So, get to reading and reviewing!**

He wasn't supposed to fall back into an easy rhythm with Rachel. But after kissing her the _first fucking day_ she had been back, that easy rhythm was becoming a lot easier than he had thought.

She had been in his house for over two weeks now and he was feeling happier than he had felt in years.

She listened to what he had to say and offered the best advice she could manage. She even went to the hospital with him, holding his hand as he listened to the latest updates from the doctors.

She was supportive of whatever he was going through, and she had even cleaned up his house. There were no longer pizza boxes strewn across the living room or dishes in the sink. She cooked for him, too. He ate real food for the first time in months.

He was beginning to like this version of Rachel, but he knew that she wouldn't be around forever. She would return to New York, because that's where she belonged now. She wasn't a Lima kid anymore, she was a Broadway star.

And he didn't know what he would do if he had to lose her again.

"Finn," she sang cheerily as she walked into his bedroom with a breakfast tray in hand.

He rolled over in his bed, yawning.

"I thought since it was Sunday, you might like breakfast in bed," she smiled.

_She's such a morning person… ugh._

"Thanks, Rach," he smiled, taking the tray.

She sat down on the end of the bed, looking at him.

"Finn," she began, "My manager called me last night."

_This can't be good_.

He looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

"I have to go back soon or…" she trailed off.

"Or you'll get fired?" he guessed.

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

"I'll be fine," he said quickly.

"No, Finn. You weren't functioning well before I was here and I can't let you fall into that state of mind again. I'm not going back," she said.

_She did not just say she wasn't going back._

"You're not staying here for me, Rachel. I don't care how you feel, you're going back to New York," he insisted.

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked, laughing humorlessly.

"Of course I get it. You love me, you don't want to leave me, you don't think I can manage without you. Well, Rachel, I managed fine without you for five years, I think I can handle another five," he said angrily.

The moment the words left his mouth, he regretted them. One, because they weren't true at all. He didn't manage fine without her. Two, because he didn't want her to leave. God, he wanted her to stay forever. He wanted to take her in his arms right now and kiss her senselessly, he wanted to love her forever, to make love to her, to marry her, to be with her…

_Shit. Marry? _

"Fine, Finn. I'll be out of here tonight," she said, not arguing with him.

He had hurt her—again.

She stood up and began to walk out, but he threw the covers back off of his bed and placed the breakfast tray on his dresser and stopped her. He pushed her gently against a wall and trapped her there with his arms on each side of her head. He towered over her anyway, so she was completely unable to move.

"Let me go, Finn," she pleaded, not looking at him as she tried to hold back the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks.

He lifted her chin up, making her look at him.

"I can't let you go again, Rachel," he whispered, "I'm so afraid of losing you again."

He pressed his lips against hers, as her hands moved to each side of his face.

They kissed softly, moving their lips against each others as tears continued to slide down Rachel's cheeks.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him again.

"I've never stopped loving you," he admitted.

"Show me," she replied, kissing him a little bit harder.

They both knew neither of them was really in the right state of mind for what was happening in this moment, but he wanted her more than she could possibly know. He had wanted her since the first day he saw her in Glee club, her long legs covered by her leg warmers, her sweaters that fit snugly against her chest.

That was not the Rachel Berry that stood in front of him. This Rachel was a woman who wore sexier clothes and was a lot more grown up than the overachieving diva she used to be.

She had helped him the past two weeks more than anyone ever could have, and she wanted him to show her how much he loved her and that was exactly what he was going to do.

He slid the zipper down the side of her dress she was wearing and it fell to the floor, leaving her in a black lacy bra and matching thong.

He ran his hands down her sides, eliciting a shiver from her. He kept his hands on her waist, until she began taking his shirt off.

She slid his tee shirt over his head, running her hands down his chest as she kissed him again, this time with more urgency.

He untied the drawstring on his pajama bottoms, leaving him standing there in his boxers.

She breathed in shakily as she undid the clasp on her bra and let it fall to the floor.

He took a moment to take in her mostly naked body, then he left a kiss along her collarbone, moving one of his hands to softly caress the underside of her breast.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed, laying her down on her back.

He kissed her lips softly, then kissed her jawbone, running his tongue down to her neck. He sucked on the tender flesh lightly, watching her chest rise and fall as her breathing hitched.

He ran his hand along the underside of her breast again, this time not as delicate as before, then moved his fingers to pinch her nipple lightly. She moaned softly, running her hand along his back.

He moved his mouth to suck there, gently nipping and swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud.

She bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes to contain the sensations coursing through her body.

He hooked two fingers in the elastic around her thong, then tugged it off of her legs and threw it behind him.

He ran his fingers across her warm, slick folds, sliding one into her center as she cried out.

_Fuck, she's so wet._

He pumped his fingers in and out, moving his thumb to circle around her most sensitive spot. She moaned louder, arching her back as he pumped his fingers a few more times and she reached her climax.

"Finn," she cried out.

He captured her lips after she said his name, running his tongue along her bottom lip, then taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

She had her hands on his hips, tugging at his boxers for him to take them off.

He sat up, sliding them off and throwing them in the floor alongside her thong.

He was ready for her, so ready, but he looked into her eyes, questioning her before they did this.

She looked at him with nothing but love, her brown eyes filled with lust and wanting.

He positioned his member at her entrance, kissing her as he pushed inside her warmth.

She cried out again, her nails scraping against his back as he moved inside of her.

She began rocking her body to match his strokes.

He moved in and out of her, wanting nothing more than for this moment to last forever.

As he made love to Rachel, he realized that everything felt right for once. He had slept with Santana, Quinn, and a few others in his attempts at dating, but none of them had ever felt as right as this. This was something they had never done, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why. He had never felt so devoted and in love with anyone as he did in this moment with Rachel. He couldn't bear to see her leave, but he couldn't leave his mom either. He would have to choose and he didn't want to think about what he was going to have to do yet.

Rachel's breathing was picking up again and her body was moving faster as he felt her walls begin to clench around him.

He began thrusting harder until she cried out his name again, reaching her second climax with him. With a few more thrusts, he felt his own climax sending him over the edge. He was blinded with the intensity that he felt as he pulsed inside of her, his liquid spilling over.

He rolled over to the side, pulling Rachel's back against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and planted kisses along her shoulder.

"I love you, Rachel Berry," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"I know. I love you, too," she replied, taking one of his hands and entwining their fingers.

Though it was early in the morning and a reasonable hour to be awake, they lay in Finn's bed, drifting off to sleep again.

**A/N: Ah, love. I love them both too. **

**My apologies, I am NOT the best smut writer in the world, but I try.**

**Leave love, review? It'd make my day, err… night! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Everything Changes

**A/N: Hi readers, reviewers, those who have favorited, and subscribed to story alert! I'm very glad that you're still reading this and enjoying it. I love reading every review and finding out how you're feeling about this story.**

**Sorry it's taken a little longer than usual to update. I'm going to try to start a schedule eventually, but with my college classes starting again soon, we'll see how that goes.**

**Anyway, enough rambling. Onto chapter 5!**

Life was simple, easy. This was how life should have always been for her.

She hadn't gone back to New York yet. It had been one week since the first time she and Finn had made love in his bed. One week since their argument and since her manager had called her.

She didn't know what she was going to do, but she couldn't leave Finn. She loved him too fucking much, especially now that they were sleeping together.

He was happier. They visited his mom twice a week, and this week the doctors had put her on a new drug that might help whatever was wrong with her. There was hope. If things improved, she might even get to come home within the next month.

Rachel was happy, too. She was in love again, well, as she always had been, but now she felt so much love that she thought her heart just might explode.

Every time that he smiled at her or brushed her arm, or kissed her softly, she felt herself soaring. She hadn't been this happy since before graduation when she and Finn had been together and happy. Hell, she might not have even been this happy then.

Her life felt right here, and sure, she missed New York, but going back to New York now wouldn't feel right. Not without _him._

"Good morning," he whispered kissing the hollow spot behind her ear.

She smiled, rolling over to face him, "Good morning."

God, she loved waking up like this. This is how she should have been waking up every day.

"Rach," he began, "I have to say something, okay?"

She nodded, curious as to what was on his mind.

"If my mom gets to come home, well, if her condition improves, I think that I'd like to go back to New York with you, if that's okay?" he asked, looking at her nervously.

The biggest smile she could muster spread across her face.

"Okay? That would be absolutely wonderful!" she squealed.

He smiled, leaning over and kissing her softly.

She couldn't stop smiling.

"I really think that things are going to finally work out, Finn," she said happily, "I can't imagine going back to New York without you now. We've missed out on so much these past five years…"

"I know, we were stupid," he replied, cupping her face, "But god, I love you. So much."

She smiled again, "I know. We've changed, and now we're right where we belong."

He smiled and pulled her closer, entwining their bodies together as they began to make love again.

People change. That was something Rachel had discovered recently. Things change. That was something she wished she hadn't had to discover.

If she'd known now that her happiness would be so short lived, would she have really put herself through that?

Of course. She loved Finn with all of her heart. And he needed her now more than ever.

She had been staying with him over a month, and it had been a couple of days after their sweet moment in bed when he had said he was coming to New York with her.

It was strange how life could change so quickly.

He had gotten the phone call at five-thirty in the morning.

The moment he answered it and Rachel saw his expression, she knew.

His mom, the person he loved and who had raised him, was gone.

He had broken down. She had held him, and he had pushed her away. She knew that this was hard for him, and that truly, he needed her. But she was giving him his space. It had been two days now, the funeral was tomorrow evening.

Her manager had called again. She had to leave the day after the funeral, and she didn't know how she was going to tell him. She didn't want to leave him, and she knew it was going to shatter both of their hearts.

Was losing Finn worth it?

That was something she was going to have to figure out in less than 48 hours.

"Finn," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What, Rachel? Can't you see that I don't want to talk right now?" he said angrily, shrugging her hand away.

It pained her to see him this way, but she knew he was hurting.

"I have to talk to you, and I would appreciate it if you would listen," she said calmly.

_Please Finn. Look at me._

He turned around, his face tear-stained and red.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. He eventually wrapped his arms around her and began sobbing.

She felt awful, knowing that all she could do was hold him and listen to him if he wanted to talk.

She rubbed her hand against his back gently, trying to soothe his pain and comfort him.

His sobbing finally slowed to muffled sniffles and she gently removed her arms, making him stand upright again and look at her.

"I'm sorry, Rachel…" he began.

"No, please. This isn't easy for you, and I'm sorry. You're so strong though, Finn. I know you will make it through this," she said, trying to smile.

He nodded understandingly as he swiped his sleeve at his eyes.

"I'm going to the funeral tomorrow, but I have to leave the following morning," she whispered.

He froze.

"I can't, Rachel," he said, turning away from her.

"I know, but if I don't go back…" she trailed off.

"So that's it then," he scoffed, "You're leaving—again. It's like none of this matters to you. I know you've wanted to be a star your whole life, but doesn't the past month mean fucking anything to you? Or was it just another plan to tear us apart? I mean, fuck, Rachel. You could have stayed here after graduation, postponed your plans for awhile, but instead you left me and went off to New York. Yeah, I was with Quinn after you left, but I would have left her for you. I loved you, I always have, and apparently I always will. And now here we go again, you're leaving at the wrong time, leaving me—again, and you know I can't go with you, not in this shape."

She felt kind of speechless and hurt, but she knew everything he said was the truth.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave right now, then. It's not like a day's gonna make a difference," she laughed without humor.

_Really? That's all I have to say to every fucking word Finn just said to me? What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Rachel, look at me," he said, trying to sound calm, but Rachel knew he was bubbling over the edge with anger and pain.

She looked at him.

"It's not always all about you. Just because you're a fucking star doesn't mean you're the queen of the world. You know I love you, but apparently that'll never be enough for you," he finished, turning and walking into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

She fell to the floor and cried. Rachel Berry cried. She hadn't really cried in years. Why was she acting like such a fucking bitch? She loved Finn, and it was more than enough more than she ever deserved, but she was leaving him for what? A few thousand dollars and her name in lights? Every moment of every day, she woke up wanting to be in New York City. She wanted to see her name in lights, and she wanted to sing so the world would hear her. She had all of that, and she didn't want it anymore. She would trade it all for this.

For _him._

_Finn._

But she knew that she couldn't make things right unless she went back to New York to bid her farewell to her dream, so she wrote him a letter and she booked the closest flight to New York City that she could find.

It was time to get it right.

**A/N: I know, you have permission to throw a heavy object at Rachel. But she's going to make things right, no worries. **

**Leave me lots of love and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Her Heart Within His Hands

**A/N: Hi, readers, followers, and favoriters! :) I was excited to post Chapter 6, so that's why I'm posting it so quickly. **

**I'm also very excited to post Chapter 7 (which is already written) so with a few reviews, Chapter 7 will probably be up within the next couple of days.**

**Finn and Rachel have some growing up to do. We all realize that. They have a little bit of a journey before they're reunited, but I promise, the journey will be worth it.**

He had hurt her, he had seen it in her face and heard it as she sobbed on the floor in his living room.

She knew he was right though.

He sat in his room, flipping through old yearbooks and pictures from high school.

He opened his junior yearbook.

There she was, smiling. Wearing her pink sweater and legwarmers, looking happy and cheery.

What happened to this Rachel?

She was still somewhat bright and perky, but she wasn't this person anymore at all. She was darker, more mature, and something else that he couldn't quite place.

Did stardom really change her that much?

He threw the yearbook in the floor and pulled out the box of pictures that he kept under his bed.

He pulled out an album.

His mom and Burt's wedding.

He wasn't sure if he could look at that one right now, so he put it back in the box.

There it was.

A pink album with gold stars on the front.

On the bottom were the words _Finn and Rachel_.

She had made it for him their senior year of high school, and he had kept it all this time. On occasion when he was feeling down about his mom, he had pulled it out and remembered the happier times in his life.

There was a note on the first page.

_To my dearest Finn. _

_I love you, always._

_Rachel_

He felt his emotions about his mom and Rachel come crashing down around him and he began to cry.

He felt like all he'd done lately was cry. And he was tired of it.

He started to stand up, but then he heard the front door slam.

He walked out into the living room and saw that Rachel was pulling out of his driveway and leaving.

That was when he saw the pink piece of paper taped to his fridge.

He pulled it off and began reading.

_Finn,_

_You were right. I've made mistakes, too. And it's never been about me, well, it never should have been about me. _

_It should have been about you, about us. _

_I have to make things right, but I'll be back. Your love is more than I could have ever asked for, and I'm sorry that it took me five years to realize it._

_Forgive me for being an idiot._

_I love you, _

_Rachel_

The note was kind of deep. He felt a bit perplexed by it, but all that matter was she was coming back.

There was hope.

But how was he going to make it through his mom's funeral without her? He needed her. He had never admitted it to her, but she had known. That's why she had stayed around for so long.

She'd let him have his space, she'd not bothered him, and then he had threw a bunch of pointless shit in her face.

And she was coming back.

What had he ever done in his life to deserve something as wonderful as Rachel after the way he treated her?

That was something he would have to search for the rest of his life, but it didn't matter as long as he had her.

The sound of her plane hitting the ground brought her back into reality. She was back in _New York_. This was the place she had always dreamed of, the place where she said she'd never leave again.

But sometimes, things change. Sometimes you get hit with love and it knocks you down a notch or two. Love was worth more than Broadway, wasn't it?

She breathed a sigh of relief as the plane's engine turned off. She was _home_.

She went into the airport, found her luggage, and walked out onto the chaotic streets of New York City. She was lucky, a cab was waiting and unoccupied.

She gave the driver her address and sat in the back seat, waiting.

She had to get her shit together, and she had no idea where to start. She just knew that she needed to get back to Ohio as soon as possible, hopefully by tomorrow. She needed to be there for Finn at his mom's funeral.

She was making a list in her head of all the things that she needed to take care of when the stopping of the taxi interrupted her.

"Here ya go, missy," the driver said obnoxiously, thrusting his hand out as she placed a large bill in his hand.

"Thank you," she said politely, taking her bags and exiting the taxi.

She looked at the apartment building in front of her, taking it in that this was her last time here.

Rachel had spent hours going through classifieds to find the perfect apartment. She had looked at twenty or so before she found her studio apartment.

The neighbors were quiet, the landlady was nice, and the apartment was a pretty good deal at the time she started renting it.

Now, she had to say goodbye.

She walked up the stairs and unlocked her front door, pulling a post it note off of the door as she walked inside.

_Miss Berry,_

_I've noticed your absence lately, so I collected your mail for you. I waived your late fee on rent also. Please come by and see me when you return!_

_Kate_

Her landlady loved her. Rachel decided she was really going to miss her.

She put her bags down on her bed and walked down the hallway to visit Kate.

She knocked softly on the door.

"Yeah, hold ya horses," she heard inside.

Rachel smiled.

"Rachel!" she exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug, "Where ya been my little diva?"

"Ohio," Rachel said, "I saw Finn… I'm leaving."

"Rachel, _the_ Finn? You're dropping your life and your fame for _him_?" she asked, surprised.

"I can't live without him, Kate," she admitted.

Kate nodded softly.

"Well, I'll miss ya babe. If you're ever back in the area, come visit, okay?" she smiled.

Rachel nodded and hugged her as she began to leave.

Rachel stared at her apartment.

She had never thought anyone could pack up a whole apartment in less than 24 hours. There were boxes everywhere.

She only had one thing left to do before she returned to Finn.

Say goodbye to Broadway.

She knew it would be difficult, but this wasn't what she wanted anymore. Not without Finn.

So she left her boxes and walked out the door to make her last trip to Broadway.

Finn stared blankly at the television screen, trying to focus on anything but Rachel and what she was doing at that moment.

Was she really returning? Or would she change her mind once she saw her name in lights again?

He couldn't take the anxiety. He stood up, throwing the remote angrily, as he walked into the kitchen and opened his liquor cabinet.

It was empty.

_Fuck._

He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

He sat in the parking lot of the liquor store, his head against his steering wheel.

He hadn't been to the liquor store in over a month now. He had learned that he wasn't the best person when he was drunk, so he had quit drinking for a while. But now, here he was again, back at the liquor store.

He looked up, noticing a couple walking along the sidewalk, laughing and holding hands.

He was going to look away, but something about them looked familiar.

He _knew_ them.

_Quinn and Puck._

He quickly opened his car door.

"Quinn! Puck!" he yelled.

They turned around, looking confused until they spotted Finn.

"Finn!" Puck exclaimed, coming up to him and giving him a manly hug.

Quinn smiled beside him, then hugged Finn too.

"How are you?" she asked, entwining her fingers with Puck's.

"I'm not too great right now," Finn sighed.

"We saw your mother's obituary," she said sympathetically, "I'm so sorry, Finn."

He halfway smiled, running his hand through his hair.

He knew he had to look like shit right now, but it didn't really matter.

"I saw Rachel again," he admitted.

"Really?" Puck questioned.

"Yeah, she… she's a famous Broadway star now," he said, talking about Rachel nonchalantly.

"Yeah, we were in New York for Christmas last year and we saw one of her plays," Quinn smiled, "She's fantastic."

Finn frowned.

"Well, Finn, it was great seeing you, but we're about to be late for a movie, we have to hit the early showing so the kids don't miss us too much," he laughed.

Finn smiled, "It's all good, man. It was great seeing both of you. Come by the house sometime, okay?"

They both nodded and gave him departing hugs as they headed in the other direction.

He wanted what they had. He wanted to walk along the street with Rachel and hold her hand. He wanted to take her out to an early movie because they had children to come home to. He wanted to be with her, and his heart ached because she was miles away from him at that second.

But he also realized that he was the reason that Rachel was giving up her dreams, and he knew that something wasn't right about that. No matter how much he loved her, he knew that she would follow her heart.

At that moment in time, Finn wasn't sure if her heart was in shining lights or within his hands.

He looked at the flashing OPEN sign of the liquor store and walked inside.

**A/N: Yes, there's a bit of a cliffhanger. It was necessary.**

**A couple of hints about the next chapter: **

**We'll find out some minor details about Rachel's last trip to Broadway next chapter, as well as some other surprises that are in store. **

**By the way, Finn and alcohol, not a good combination.**

**That's all the hints I'm dropping. **

**Leave me some love and review! 3 **


	7. Chapter 7: Screw Ups and Surprises

**A/N: You all asked for it, so here it is. I must warn you, there are some surprises. And you have permission to throw rocks at Finn :). **

Her phone was ringing.

She rolled over, groaning as she looked at the time.

_2:54 a.m._

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Rach, heeeey," he said.

_Finn._

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I'm so… so… sowry." He said, slurring his words.

"Finn, you're…. drunk?" she said, confused.

"It's because of you, Rachel, it's all because of you," he laughed sarcastically.

"Finn, I'm coming back tomorrow… I'm going to be there for you at the funeral, okay?" she said, trying to keep herself calm and hoping it was keeping him calm too.

"You don't get it, do you Rachel?" he said angrily.

"I…" she began.

"I don't want you to come back," he said bluntly.

She heard the clink of a bottle as he must have took another swig.

"You deserve better, so stay the fuck out of my life, okay?" he finished.

The phone clicked off.

Rachel decided that she didn't like drunk Finn at all.

"_Rachel!" he smiled, running to greet her and picking her up to plant a kiss on her nose. _

"_Finny," she smiled, entwining her fingers with his._

"_We're going to be together until death do us part, Rach. I'm never letting you go again," he said seriously, staring her straight in the eyes._

"_I believe you. And I love you. I always will," she vowed._

"_Let's get outta here, baby," he said, pulling her along with him._

She awoke with a tear streaming down her cheek.

Why couldn't things have been different? Why couldn't he have stayed with her then?

Now he thought he wasn't good enough for her. But Rachel couldn't stomach the thought of living without him anymore, didn't he understand that?

She walked into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth. Her night hadn't been the best last night. Jesse had went into a furious rage when she had told him that she was leaving and her manager had told her to forget ever returning to the stage if she walked out that door.

She told him to go to hell.

As she was walking home, she remembered something.

She stood in her bathroom and pulled a box out of the grocery bag she had stopped and gotten last night.

_Pregnancy test._

It was ridiculous of her to even consider this, she and Finn had been cautious—most of the time.

But the truth was she was at least a week late. Her hands shook as she picked up the box and stared at it.

She opened the box and began reading the instructions.

Finn's head was pounding. He overdid it with the alcohol, that was for sure.

He remembered most of the night, but what stood out was his call to Rachel.

He had been an idiot, a complete fucking idiot. He hadn't meant to tell her that she needed to stay in New York while he was drunk. He wanted to talk things through with her while he was sober.

He had fucked up—again.

Now, he had to figure out a way to make things right again.

He got out of bed and went into his bathroom, staring at the black suit hanging behind the door.

Today was the day of his mother's funeral. He was putting her to rest tomorrow evening, but today he had to face the world and try to keep his composure.

He knew he could do this, he just didn't know if he would be as strong without her by his side.

He had lost Rachel once, and he had seen the pain in her face. This time, it was different. He was a thousand miles away from her and he couldn't even try to explain himself. There was no excuse though. He had her through and through and he was simply letting her go so she would pursue her dreams.

Rachel was quite stubborn though, so maybe she wouldn't listen to him. Maybe she would come back anyway.

He secretly hoped for that, but he felt guilty for being hopeful.

He looked at himself in the mirror. To be honest, he looked like shit. He looked as if he had been run over by a truck at least three times. He looked lost.

He needed Rachel. It had taken him years to realize it, but he _was_ lost without her. She was his rock, his solid ground, and his everything.

He called American Airlines and booked an 8 o'clock flight for New York City.

After he said his goodbyes to the woman he had loved all his life, it was time to go tell the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with how much she mattered.

Rachel felt lost. Her pregnancy test was positive, and she didn't know what she was going to do.

She sat in her spare bedroom in her apartment, staring at the boxes around her.

She felt like singing, maybe that would make her feel better.

It was about 9:30. Finn would have made it through his mother's funeral by now. She wondered what he was doing, how he was handling himself. She wished she was there to tell him that she loved him, to understand why he had been drinking so heavily.

It didn't matter now though.

She moved over to her piano bench and began to play.

_"Face to face and heart to heart  
>We're so close yet so far apart<br>I close my eyes I look away  
>That's just because I'm not okay<br>But I hold on I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach down underneath it<em>  
><em>Tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>  
><em>We will always be pretending<em>

_How long do I fantasize_  
><em>Make believe that it's still alive<em>  
><em>Imagine that I am good enough<em>  
><em>If we can choose the ones we love<em>  
><em>But I hold on I stay strong<em>

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach down underneath it<em>  
><em>Tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>

_Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be_

_Keeping secrets safe  
>Every move we make<br>Seems like nowhere's safe to go  
>And it's such a shame<br>Cuz if you feel the same  
>How am I supposed to know<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach down underneath it<em>  
><em>Tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>  
><em>Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be pretending…"<em>

She played the last note of the song and felt her tears streaming down her cheeks.

Nationals 2010, he had written that song. He had kissed her, and they had made up. Why couldn't things be as easy as they were then?

They had been so simple, and all they had ever needed was love and each other. What the fuck had happened to them?

Now, alone in her apartment, she needed Finn more than ever. She had no idea how to tell him how much she needed him, and she certainly had no idea how she was going to tell him that she was pregnant.

She stood up and began heading into her bedroom, but she stopped.

There was a soft knock coming from her front door.

**A/N: I'm sorry, another cliffhanger! The knock might not be exactly who you'd expect it to be though. Could it be Finn… or someone else? **

**The lyrics from "Pretending" aren't 100% accurate, the website I found them from didn't include some of the repetitive things. **

**I haven't started chapter 8 yet, but it'll hopefully be up within the next week or so. **

**Leave me some love and review :)! **


	8. Chapter 8: I Can't Live Without You

**A/N: I am super ridiculously insanely sorry that this has taken me a month to post. I kind of forgot about the story temporarily, but it's back! **

**I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update the next chapters, college is keeping me pretty busy, but I promise I won't forget about the story or my fantastic readers, favoriters, and author/story alerters. **

**This chapter is… love. That's all I've gotta say :)**

**Chapter 8**

Rachel had no idea who would be knocking on her door at nearly 10 p.m. She wasn't expecting anybody…

She walked to the front door and looked through the peephole.

On the other side of the door stood the last person she wanted to see.

"Now arriving at JFK Airport, please sit tight while we make the final landing procedures," the intercom announced, awaking Finn from his very short-lived nap.

He couldn't believe that he was doing this. Rachel was worth it though, he knew that now.

He just wondered why he hadn't done this before.

At the funeral, Finn had told Kurt where he was going.

Kurt, in tears, hugged him and told him to go get her.

So, Finn knew this was where he was supposed to be.

He hadn't been to New York since the first time the GLEE club had been to nationals in high school. It felt strange being back here on his own, especially after just losing his mom and pretty much losing Rachel too.

He didn't even know where she lived, but as he turned his phone back on, there was a text message from Kurt with an address.

_Thank you, Kurt_.

Finn smiled to himself and flagged down a taxi.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Jesse?" Rachel said angrily, wanting to slam the door in his face.

"Rachel, baby, you know you want me here," he said, trying to push his way past her.

She huffed angrily and held the door open, letting him in.

"I came here to persuade you to come back," he said.

"I'm not coming back, Jesse. I'm moving back to Ohio. I have other plans…" she trailed off, not wanting to elaborate on Finn or her pregnancy.

"No, your plans are to get your ass back down to Broadway, Rachel Barbra Berry. You're not giving this shit up for some high school romance that doesn't even mean anything to him anymore. You belong here, you belong with _me_," he said, getting up in her face.

"Get out of my apartment, Jesse," she said, trying to keep her calm.

"Make me," he said, challenging her.

"Please. Leave. I'm not in the mood to deal with you, and I don't want to see you again, okay? Just because we fucked a couple of times doesn't mean that you own me. Just because you're my stage partner doesn't mean I'm in love with you. Now Get. Out," she replied.

"Rachel, you're making a mistake. He's a Lima loser. He doesn't deserve you," he said rolling his eyes.

"Get out, Jesse," she said again.

"You're nothing to him, Rachel. He'll never love you like I do," he continued.

Rachel felt her anger boiling over and her emotions beginning to go haywire.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment, Jesse!" she said, pushing him out the door.

He rolled his eyes and began walking towards the elevator, looking back at her.

She collapsed in the doorway, crying softly.

Since he wasn't paying attention, he ran right smack into Finn.

He arrived at Rachel's apartment building. He wasn't sure which apartment she lived in, but he knew he'd figure it out.

He rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor, which was where Kurt said she lived.

As he stepped off the elevator, he heard yelling.

He stopped, but continued walking.

A door opened.

Out walked Jesse fucking St. James, the last person Finn ever wanted to see again.

That was when he saw Rachel. She was crying.

He was going to run to her, when Jesse ran right into him.

"What did you do to her?" Finn questioned him angrily.

Jesse stared at him, taking in his appearance.

"You look like shit, where have you been?" Jesse scoffed.

Finn punched him.

It felt good, too. He had wanted to punch Jesse since the moment he had thrown eggs at Rachel.

"Whatever you did to her, I think it's best that you leave," Finn said calmly.

Jesse was holding his jaw.

"I fucked her, you know," Jesse smirked.

Finn felt his blood boiling. He was raising his hand to knock the living shit out of Jesse when he felt a pair of tiny hands holding his arm.

"Please, Finn," she pleaded, "Just let him go. He's not worth it."

He lowered his arm and grabbed Rachel's hand as Jesse walked onto the elevator and left them standing in the hallway.

_He's here._

She couldn't believe that Finn was actually standing right in front of her. She had taken him back to her apartment and placed ice on his knuckles.

"You didn't need to punch him, Finn," she said quietly.

"Well, he was being an ass. And you didn't need to fuck him, Rachel," he said angrily.

"Finn, please. I was alone in a big new city. He was the only person I knew. It was a mistake," she replied.

"He was your first, wasn't he, Rachel?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered, "But Finn, it was nothing like when I was with you. I… I never loved Jesse."

"I know, I just wish he hadn't taken that from you, Rachel," he said.

She squeezed his hand.

"Look, I'm sorry for being a drunken ass. I shouldn't have called you last night… I wanted to talk things through with you, not just bluntly say you shouldn't come back to Ohio or that I didn't want you. I lied, Rachel. God, I lied. I need you. I love you. I want you and I want to be with you, I just don't know how we're going to make this work…" he trailed off.

She looked at him, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"What's wrong, baby?" he said, taking his thumb and wiping the tear away.

"I love you too, but I can't live without you. I don't want Broadway anymore, there's more important things than Broadway…" she said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"What is it, Rachel?" he asked, tilting her chin up towards him.

"Finn, I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

_Pregnant? Rachel was going to have his baby? They were going to have a baby?_

He kissed her. Their lips met softly at first, but then he kissed her harder, conveying every emotion he had felt since she left, conveying to her how much he loved her, how much he wanted to be with her, and how happy he was that he was going to be a father.

"You're okay with this?" she questioned him when their lips broke apart.

"Okay with it? Rachel, I couldn't be happier. As long as you're happy, I mean," he said.

"Of course, I'm happy. I have you," she smiled.

He smiled back and kissed her again. And again.

"Finn," she whispered, "I love you, so much. I can't…"

He placed a finger on her lips and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"I know, I can't live without you either. And I don't care what it takes, but I'm going to be with you," he promised, squeezing her hand.

She smiled and snuggled her head against his chest.

"Finn?" she asked.

"Yes, baby?"

"I want to move back to Ohio. I want to raise our baby there… with you," she stated.

He felt a smile spreading across his face. It was one of the most genuine smiles that he had smiled since the loss of his mother.

"Rachel," he replied, as she looked up at him, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

And with that, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, kissing him over and over again as if there was nothing to worry about or nothing that could tear them apart ever again.

**A/N**: **The last line sounds a little ominous… Hmm… **

**Are you feeling the love? I know I am. **

**No idea when the next chapter will be up, but keep reading, loving, and giving me your thoughts. It makes me happy and I like to know what you think. **

**Review, review, review! **

**Much love until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9: Perfect

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. I've been extremely busy with college and life, and I had a serious writer's block, so this chapter is kind of short. **

**I've gotta figure out where exactly the story goes between here and the ending, but it's only got a few more chapters most likely. I'm hoping for 12 unless I get another burst of inspiration on where to take Finn and Rachel. **

**On the bright side of things, I also have some ideas for another story that I'm running through in my head, so I'll begin working on that soon after this one is finished. **

**If you're still out there reading and have stuck with me this long even though I'm a terrible updated, I seriously appreciate it. **

**Keep on reading and I'll try not to make the time length between this and the next chapter as long as it was for this one.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 9**

Finn was happy. Happy. It was such a weird phrase for him to consider, but… he was.

Rachel was with him. He had her—his Rachel—in his arms, every morning now.

They had moved Rachel's things back to Ohio the weekend after he had visited her in New York.

Neither one of them could believe that she had left New York and returned to Ohio, just as she had wanted. And frankly, Finn had wanted her to return to Ohio more than he would have admitted.

They had been back two months now.

Rachel was happy, too.

Well, as happy as a very hormonal pregnant woman could be.

She had her ups and downs. One day she would wake up bright and cheery, and then within five minutes she would be crying in front of the television at a baby commercial.

Finn would rush into the room, thinking she was hurt, only to see that there was another Huggies or Pampers commercial on.

He'd sit down next to her and hug her, kissing the top of her head.

"Damn it, Finn," she said between sniffles, "I hate being so emotional."

"Well, Rach, I think it's cute," he replied.

"CUTE? You think me sitting here sobbing like someone killed my puppy is cute?" she yelled at him.

He didn't tell her he thought her mood swings were cute anymore.

"God, Finn, I'm sorry," she said, crying again.

He held her close to him and smiled as he kissed the top of her head again.

_A Month or So Later_

"I can't believe today's the day," Rachel said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

Finn yawned and stared at her as she brushed her hair in front of his mirror, humming softly.

He got out of bed and went to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on the small bump on her stomach.

He kissed her neck softly, then moved his lips to her shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss there.

"Finn," she sighed happily.

"Yes, Rachel?" he smirked.

"I know what you're doing," she laughed, "And we can't be late to the doctor's office. We're finding out if our baby is a boy or a girl today, aren't you excited?"

He smiled, looking at her tiny figure in the mirror and his hand resting on her stomach.

"I'll let you get ready then," he said, going to sit back down on their bed.

As he sat there, he began to think.

Their life had been perfect—almost too perfect.

He was happy, but he was afraid that something was going to go wrong. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. He thought the happiness would eventually subside some, but it just kept coming.

He wasn't afraid of losing Rachel again. He knew that she was his now, and she was his forever. They were having a baby. That made his heart soar every time he thought about it.

He'd made a lot of mistakes in his life, but loving Rachel wasn't one of them. He was just terrified of everything crashing down again.

He had been zoned out in his own thoughts for a few minutes when Rachel dropped the towel.

She looked at him seductively and smiled mischievously.

"Rachel," he groaned, sighing.

"Just thought you'd like a sneak peek of what was coming later," she laughed.

"You better put that towel back on or…" he trailed off.

"Or what, you might just… grab me and do terrible things to me?" she laughed.

He grinned and grabbed her, pulling her gently on top of him.

"Oh, Finn," she sighed, "I love you so much."

"I know you do, because I love you too," he replied happily.

"We have to leave in 20 minutes…" she pointed out.

"We have time," he growled, flipping her underneath him.

She laughed softly as he began kissing her body and his pajamas fell to the floor.

Rachel sat in the passenger seat, almost bouncing out of her seat. She was so excited she was about to explode.

She was ready to decorate and start buying things for her daughter or son. This doctor's appointment couldn't come fast enough for her.

Finn chuckled, glancing over at her.

"Excited, baby?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted, "How can you not be excited?"

Finn really didn't know the answer to that question. He was excited, but there was a part of him that wasn't. Maybe it was the realization that after he knew the baby's sex that he had to really face that the baby was coming.

He wanted to be a father, especially the father of Rachel's baby, but he was nervous. He was terrified of doing something wrong. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had lived without a father until his mom had married Burt and he had to be the perfect dad to his child.

He knew Rachel had no doubts as to what a great father he would be, he just wished he was as sure of himself as she was.

"We're here," she squealed, bouncing in her seat even more as Finn came around to open her door and take her hand.

He smiled at her enthusiasm and took a deep breath for himself. It was going to be okay.

"Alright, Miss Berry, everything looks good so far, are you ready to see your baby?" her doctor said, walking into the room with the ultrasound machine.

"Absolutely," she replied, squeezing Finn's hand and looking at him tenderly.

The doctor pulled the ultrasound machine to the side of the bed and sat down next to Rachel, lifting her gown up and spreading the cool gel on her stomach.

Rachel shivered a little.

Finn smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently.

The doctor began moving the ultrasound instrument on Rachel's stomach.

There was a soft muffled sound and then their baby's heartbeat came through very loudly.

The doctor smiled, "Well, it looks like your little one is healthy and strong. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Rachel looked at Finn and they both nodded.

"Congratulations. You're having a beautiful baby girl," the doctor said, placing the instrument back on the table, "I'll be back in a few minutes with your pictures and DVD."

She walked out of the room and left Finn and Rachel to take in their news.

"We're having a girl, Finn!" Rachel squealed.

"Here come the Broadway star names," he laughed, smiling.

"She's going to be so spoiled," Rachel laughed, "You're going to be such an overprotective dad."

Finn smiled even wider, knowing she was right.

"My own little Rachel Berry," he said.

Rachel caressed her stomach lovingly with her hand still in Finn's.

"Everything is going to be perfect," she stated matter-of-factly.

And for once, Finn knew she was dead on with her statement.

**A/N: It's a girl! **

**I haven't decided on a name for the baby yet. Leave me some suggestions in the comments. **

**Also, don't forget to leave love and review! I like knowing what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Caroline

**A/N: Merry Belated Christmas/Happy Hanukkah or whatever else you may celebrate this lovely holiday season!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating very often. I have extreme bouts of writer's block. Like seriously bad. **

**Anyway, consider this a belated holiday gift **

**The chapter's sort of random, but the main point is the end, and I couldn't just write the end without events leading up to it.**

**Anyway, I'm considering posting my tumblr so you all can follow me, though I don't know if I'll post much about the story at all.**

**I'm shutting up now, so happy reading!**

It seemed that Rachel and Finn's happiness grew just as much as their beautiful daughter was growing within Rachel's womb.

Rachel was now going on eight months pregnant, and they still hadn't decided on a name for their little girl.

"Finn, what do you think of Elphaba?" Rachel said, rocking in the rocking chair that now sat in their nursery, as she folded pink and purple onesies.

"Elphaba." Finn stated, giving her the "you can't name our daughter that" look.

"Okay, fine," she laughed, "You know _Wicked_ is a fantastic musical though."

"If the next words out of your mouth are Galinda, that's also a no, baby," he laughed.

"Oh, Finn," she sighed, "Why is it so hard to name our daughter? I mean, I know she has to have the perfect name, but it should have come to us by now!"

"It's times like this that I wish my mom was here to help us, Rachel," Finn sighed, hiding his face from her so she wouldn't see the sadness.

It had been almost a year since Finn had lost his mother, and her birthday was the following month as well. It was a hard time for Finn.

"I'm know, baby," Rachel said, standing up to wrap her arms around him and kiss him softly.

At about that time, a light bulb went off in her head.

She looked at Finn, grinning.

He was confused, until the light bulb went off in his head too.

"Caroline," they both said in unison.

"Caroline Barbra Hudson," Rachel said.

"You're giving her my last name?" Finn asked.

"Of course, I mean… we can hyphenate it if you want, but I figured that… we would all have the same last name eventually…" she trailed off.

Finn smiled, taking Rachel's hands.

"Rachel Barbra Hudson," he stated.

She nodded, standing on her tip toes and kissing him.

"I love you," she said, placing his hand on her stomach, "Caroline is kicking."

Finn's face lit up as he felt the movement of his baby within Rachel's swollen stomach.

"I love you too," he replied, "And I love you too, Caroline Barbra Hudson."

Rachel looked at him adoringly as he placed a gentle kiss on her belly.

The nursery was pink. As pink as any room could possibly be. The carpet was white with a large pink rug, the crib was white with pink bedding and pink stuffed animals. The mobile was pink. The walls were white with pink polka dots, and all of the pinkness screamed that they were having a baby girl.

Rachel stood in the middle of the finally finished room and squealed giddily.

"Caroline, you are going to love this room. We'll make it less pink if you decide that your favorite color is purple when you get older, but right now, it's so perfectly girly I could just cry!" Rachel said, twirling around the room with her hand on her stomach.

Finn leaned against the doorway, smiling at Rachel's excitement.

Rachel finally turned and faced him.

"I love this room, Finn," she sighed.

"Well, if you want to, I'll throw a bed in right by the crib and you can stay in here with Caroline," he laughed.

She slapped his chest playfully and leaned on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"We can't taint this room," she mused.

"Rach, you do know that we used to use this room for all sorts of things, right?" he laughed.

"Shhh, don't tell Caroline we used that wall and that table and that chair for things like that!" she said, placing her hands on her stomach as if to cover their daughter's ears.

Finn only laughed harder, watching as Rachel gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry, it's not funny," he said, becoming serious again, "I'll never tell her as long as you don't."

"Good," Rachel said, bending down to pick a piece of plastic off of the carpet, as Finn watched her and his mind began to drift to inappropriate places.

Rachel stood back up and saw the look in his eyes.

"Someone's been staring at my ass," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not," he said, looking at his feet and clearing his throat.

She laughed and grabbed his face, pulling it closer to her and kissing him softly.

"To the bedroom?" she smirked.

He took her hand and they ran into their bedroom.

Rachel rolled over onto her side, staring at Finn as he slept.

Today was July 17th. It would have been his mother's birthday.

Rachel was now nearly nine months pregnant, and their baby was due in the next two weeks. She was nervous, but excited too.

She knew today was going to be a rough one for Finn. He'd always spent his mother's birthday with her, and now he couldn't do that. In just a few weeks, it would also be the one year anniversary of her death.

It was around this time last year that Rachel had come back into his life. She remembered every detail and every pain that she had seen him experience, but she knew if it hadn't happened, she wouldn't be sleeping naked in his bed right now next to him, expecting his baby.

Rachel grabbed her robe off of the door and walked into the kitchen, letting Finn rest a while longer.

Finn awoke to the smell of bacon frying. Rachel knew what today was, and she had let him sleep.

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

_12:27_pm.

He had slept longer than he'd wanted to, but on this day, he knew he'd needed the extra sleep.

"Hey, baby," he said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her swollen stomach.

"Hey," she smiled, flipping an egg.

"You're cooking me breakfast at noon?" he asked.

"Well," she laughed, "I knew you needed the extra sleep today, so I'm making you _brunch_."

"Thanks, Rach," he smiled, kissing her on top of her head.

"Are you okay, Finn?" she asked, turning around, her eyes searching his for a sign of pain or anguish.

"I'll be okay, Rach. I have you to help me through today," he smiled, taking her hand.

"Okay," she said, her worry dissipating some.

He went and sat down at the kitchen table as Rachel filled up two plates with food and brought one over to him and sat one in front of herself.

"How are you feeling today, baby?" he asked her, picking up his fork.

"I'm fine, I suppose. My feet hurt and Caroline's been extra active today, but other than that, I'm good," she smiled.

He smiled back and they ate in silence.

The day had went by pretty uneventful.

Finn had called Burt and they had reminisced some on his mom's past birthdays. Rachel had left him be during the phone call, but she had heard the gentle sobs wreaking his body as he hung up the phone.

She had went into their bedroom and wrapped her arms around him, letting him cry and get it all out of his system.

There wasn't much else she could do, but after that, Finn had seemed to be doing much better.

It was early evening now, and they sat on the couch, watching a movie.

Finn had his arms wrapped around her, occasionally rubbing her stomach and feeling a gentle nudge from their daughter.

Rachel would smile when that happened, because it seemed to improve Finn's mood.

Their movie was almost closing, when Rachel started shifting around a lot in Finn's arms.

After about the fifth time she moved within 20 minutes, he started to get worried.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I think, Caroline's just moving… a lot. I think I'm going to get a glass of water," she said, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

Finn kept his eyes fixed on the TV, he heard water running, and then there was a crash.

He jumped up quickly and ran into the kitchen.

"Rachel?" he said, looking at the water on the floor. Except, this wasn't exactly tap water…

"Finn, we need to go to the hospital," she said, clutching her stomach.

"W-what? Why?" he asked, becoming panicked.

She looked at the floor and then looked back up at him.

"I think my water just broke," she said.

**A/N: I know another cliffy. I'm sorry.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. **

**I'm pretty sure there will only be a few more chapters left (wow I've been saying this for a while, haven't I?) but we'll see. I know there's going to be the next chapter, and maybe one more + an epilogue. Or the other chapter might not be necessary, but whatever!**

**Let me know if anyone would be interested in following me on Tumblr.**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me… Love and reviews make me happy! **


	11. Chapter 11: This Is It

**Hi, friends! :) I didn't get a lot of reviews from the last chapter, but that's okay, because I'm almost done with this story and I'm working on something new as we speak! Also, I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger that's about to happen. **

"Excuse me, nurse!" Finn said, pushing Rachel into the emergency room.

"Can I help you sir?" the nurse behind the desk asked very calmly.

"My girlfriend is in labor!" he said, looking at her as if she were crazy.

How could they all be so CALM?

"Well, you will need to take a seat right over there and fill out some paperwork…" the nurse said nonchalantly, handing Finn a clipboard.

Rachel stood up, holding her stomach.

"Look here lady, I've been reading baby books for the past six months and I'm pretty damn sure that this baby isn't going to wait on any paperwork, so why don't you get off your lazy ass and actually _admit_ me to a room?" she yelled, sitting back down and clutching her stomach as another contraction hit her.

Finn looked at Rachel with a stunned expression and the nurse was speechless as she came around the desk and led them off to the maternity ward.

"Breathe, Rachel," Finn said, looking down at his hand, which was turning purple.

"I AM BREATHING, FINN. I'M HAVING YOUR CHILD, SO SHUT UP!" she screamed as another contraction hit her.

Her doctor walked into the room.

"Rachel! You're two weeks early, but it seems your little girl isn't waiting… Let me check you out and see how much longer this is going to be," she smiled.

Finn wondered how all of these people could be so damn calm when he was a nervous wreck and he wasn't even the one having the baby.

"Wow, you're already nine centimeters dilated! It's a good thing you got here so quickly. I'm going to go get my nurses and then you'll be ready to push in a few minutes, okay?" she said, walking out of the room quickly.

"We're going to be parents, Finn," Rachel said, looking up at him.

He nodded, not sure how he felt at that second.

"It's so surreal, I can't believe we're going to be meeting her any second now…" Rachel trailed off, squeezing his hand.

Finn was ready for this, as ready as he would ever be, but within the next hour he was going to meet his daughter. And his daughter was going to have the same birthday as his mom. It was a sign.

"Rach," he said, turning towards her, "She's going to have my mom's birthday…"

Rachel smiled, but her smile faded into a grimace as another contraction shot through her body.

At about that time, the doctor walked back in.

She put on gloves and checked Rachel's cervix again.

"It's time," she nodded to her nurses, who were prepared with blankets and equipment for their baby.

"Alright, Rachel, on the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you can," she said.

Rachel squeezed his hand gently, but her grip tightened as she forced herself through the first push.

"Great job, baby," Finn said, kissing her hand.

Rachel tried to smile, but had to push again, this time squeezing Finn's hand even harder.

He looked down at his hand, hoping that the purple color wasn't permanent…

"I can see her head! Give me one more big push…"

Rachel put everything she had into the last push, and within seconds, Caroline was born, coming out screaming.

"She's got your lungs, Rachel!" Finn laughed.

Rachel smiled, watching as they took her over to a table. They called Finn over to cut her umbilical cord, and the look on his face was one that Rachel would never forget.

He looked over at her, she was tired and sweaty, but she was glowing. She had never looked more beautiful.

After wrapping Caroline in a pink blanket, the doctor placed her in Finn's arms. He looked at her adoringly, noticing that she looked exactly like Rachel.

He walked over and placed her in Rachel's anxious arms and sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"We did well, didn't we?" he asked, watching her with their baby girl.

"We made something perfect and beautiful in every way," Rachel smiled, not taking her eyes off of Caroline.

Finn watched his two girls with nothing but love, reaching his hand out to grab Rachel's and giving her a gentle squeeze.

There was nothing that could ruin this moment for any of them.

And In that moment, Finn, Rachel, and Caroline were a family. They all knew that this was only the start of their beautiful future.

**Six Months Later**

"Finn!" Rachel called down the stairs, holding Caroline's wiggly body in one arm and her phone in the other hand.

"Yes, Rach?" Finn called up the stairs back at her.

"Can you take Caroline for a few? I have to finish getting ready," she smiled, standing at the top of the stairs and looking down at him.

"Of course," he replied, taking their daughter.

Today was their first GLEE club reunion in over five years. They'd all reunited once a year after graduation, but Rachel hadn't been there. Neither had Finn, really. He had went and left, not wanting to see Quinn and hoping that Rachel would be there. Of course, she wasn't. She was off on Broadway doing what she had wanted.

So, Rachel had set out on a mission the past six months after Caroline was born to reunite everyone.

What she didn't know was that the whole GLEE club except her knew something that she didn't.

Finn had a ring in his pocket, and tonight was the night.

After being back with the love of his life for nearly two years, and beginning their lives with a beautiful daughter, tonight was the night that he was going to propose to her.

He knew Rachel was getting impatient, every time that he took her out for a fancy dinner, she almost expected it. But every night, it just passed by with no avail.

Finn wanted to surprise her, and she would never expect to be proposed to at a GLEE club reunion. He was going to serenade her and tell her just how much she meant to him, and he hoped she would say yes, though he had feeling there was no way she'd say no.

Caroline was now six months old, and a bouncy, vibrant baby. She was almost an exact replica of Rachel, but she had certain qualities that she shared with her father.

Every time Finn looked at her and saw the beautiful baby that he had made with Rachel, he felt his heart swell with love. Rachel was indeed the love of his life, but he would never be able to feel as much fatherly love towards any baby other than Caroline.

Finn looked down at his daughter, cooing at her, and looked back up at the top of the stairs as Rachel appeared again.

Rachel always looked beautiful, but tonight, Finn was speechless.

She was wearing a strapless red dress that fell just above her knees. It was form fitting at the top, but flowed out some at the bottom.

She had curled her hair and done her make up, looking absolutely stunning.

"You look… amazing," he stated.

She smiled, walking down the stairs and stopping a few steps up so she was at his height. She kissed him softly.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, and so is Caroline," he said, looking at his daughter, who just happened to be grinning at him.

Rachel smiled and took Finn's hand as they walked out the door.

This was it.

**A/N: Oh, yay. Another cliffhanger that's going to lead to a Finchel proposal. I'm bursting with excitement. Glee returns one week from tomorrow by the way, so get pumped. I'll try to get up the last chapter (yes, the next one is the last one!) soon. There will be that chapter and an epilogue. I sincerely thank every one of you that has ever reviewed, favorited, or added this story to your story alert. I'm also really flattered for the favorite authors and author alerts too. I promise there's a new story to come in the near future, I might even get the first chapter posted before I finish this one. But again, thank you all for sticking with me to the end, I really appreciate the support!**


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Forever Yours

**A/N: Hi friends! :) This is it… The last chapter. I'm feeling a little bit bittersweet, but there is an epilogue, so don't get too sad.**

**I'm receiving literally no feedback on the story anymore, but I'm posting it anyway because I like to write it.**

**Reviews would be really nice though, especially since this is the last chapter aside from the epilogue…**

**Anyway on to the story.**

They walked in the door hand in hand and were instantly greeted by a hoard of their friends from high school.

Quinn and Puck were there, together of course, with Beth, then Mercedes and Sam showed up, Mercedes sporting a sparkling diamond on her ring finger. After they were hugged by them, Kurt and Blaine showed up, cooing over Caroline and Kurt insisting he watch her for a little while, which Rachel willingly obliged to. Then came Tina and Mike, Brittany and Santana, Artie, and last but not least, Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury, who was now of course, Mrs. Schuester herself.

After all the greeting and happy reuniting was over, everyone was seated at tables within close proximity to each other, Finn patted his pocket, feeling the small box that he was going to be pulling out soon. He was nervous, but he knew that there was no need to be.

Mr. Schue stood up and walked up to a microphone that was on a stage in the front of the room.

"It's great to be here and see all of your faces today," he began, "It's been years since I've seen all of you, and I know most of you have been through a lot these past six years."

He looked at Finn, then his eyes moved to each member of the club before he continued.

"I never thought on the first day of GLEE club how much all of you would have meant to me. I never knew how much I was going to miss all of you after you graduated either. I'm just glad that we were able to bring all of you together, and that you were all able to meet each other. I don't think many of you would have ever spoken had it not been for GLEE. Finn and Rachel probably would have never knew of each other's existence, Puck and Quinn, Tina and Mike, none of you would have ever met. So, before I get all emotional," he paused to laugh, "I'm going to hand the mic over to Finn would would like to say something…"

Rachel looked at him with a confused expression on her face, she didn't know that Finn was going to speak.

He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand as he took the mic.

"Mr. Schue is right. Without Glee club, I would have never met Rachel. And Rachel, you've changed my life more than I care to admit sometimes.

You made me the person that I am today. I never realized in the five years that it took me to see you again how much I really missed you until I held you in my arms again. I never realized exactly how much I was missing until you were just within my reach…

I loved you from the moment I met you, that was obvious. It just took me some time to realize that. I made a lot of mistakes in high school, but one thing that will never be a mistake was when I met you…

I loved every minute of every second that we had together then. I loved your leg warmers and skirts, your hair and how soft it always was, I loved everything about you… but… Nothing can compare to how much I love you now.

You're the mother of my child, our beautiful daughter, Caroline Barbra Hudson, you're my support, and you're everything in my life that I could never be good enough to deserve… So, Rachel, this is for you…" Finn trailed off.

Rachel had tears in her eyes as Finn stepped back with the microphone.

The rest of the Glee club stood up and joined Finn on stage, Kurt placing Caroline on Rachel's lap before heading up to join everyone else.

The opening notes of _Faithfully_ began to play. Finn stared her right in the eyes and motioned for her to come up on stage with him.

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
>Wheels go round and round<br>You're on my mind…_

She smiled, handing Caroline to Mrs. Schue, and went and took his hand, just as her portion of the song started.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
>Sending all my love along the wire<br>They say that the road  
>Ain't no place to start a family<br>Right down the line it's been you and me  
>And loving a music man<br>Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh Boy  
>You stand by me<br>I'm forever yours  
>Faithfully<em>

_Circus life under the big top world  
>We all need the clowns to make us laugh<br>Through space and time  
>Always another show<br>Wodering where I am lost without you  
>And being a part ain't easy on this love affair<br>Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
>I get the joy of rediscovering you<em>

_Oh girl  
>You stand by me!<br>I'm forever yours  
>Faithfully<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Faithfully  
>I'm still yours<br>I'm forever yours  
>Ever yours<br>Faithfully_

The final note of the song came to a close and everyone began to take their seats except for Finn and Rachel.

Rachel looked into Finn's eyes, wondering what he was doing.

He held onto her hand and got down on one knee, pulling the small box out of his pocket.

Rachel gasped, tears welling in her eyes again.

"Rachel," he began, "Everything I said, I couldn't mean any more than I do now. I love you now, I loved you then, so… I want so spend forever with you. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

One of the biggest grins Finn had ever seen her smile began to spread across her face.

"I'm forever yours… yes," she said.

He placed the ring on her wedding finger.

Everyone began to clap, and Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck as they kissed softly on the stage.

**A/N: Sweet love. Precious times. There's a lot to resolve in the epilogue, but I'll get it up as soon as I can.**

**Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me… There will be a new story in the future.**


	13. Epilogue: I'll Stand By You

**A/N: I'm very sad to have to bring this story to an end. But Finn and Rachel have come a long way in their journey. **

**I want to thank every one that has read, favorited, reviewed, author alerted, story alerted, or anything at all. I appreciate all of the feedback and I'm glad that you all have enjoyed the story. **

**There's lots of time jumps in this chapter, but there was a lot that needed to be covered. I think I got it somewhat mostly chronologically correct, but bear with me.**

**Here's the epilogue.**

_One year later._

"I, Rachel Berry, take you Finn Hudson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, through better or worse, for richer or poorer, until death do us part," Rachel said, taking Finn's hand and sliding his wedding ring on.

"And do you, Finn, take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the pastor asked.

"I do," he smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride," he commanded.

Finn kissed Rachel softly, cherishing this moment.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson!"

The crowd, consisting of all their family and friends, clapped and cheered. Kurt stood next to Finn, with Caroline in his arms, and next to him were Sam, Puck, Mike, Artie, and Blaine, and Quinn stood next to Rachel with Beth in her arms, and Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and Santana next to her.

It was another Glee wedding, but this time, everyone that should have been there was, and there wasn't a thing in the world that could have made Finn and Rachel happier.

"Finn's always loved Rachel," Kurt said, speaking at their reception since he was Finn's best man, "Ever since the moment he first laid eyes on those leg warmers of hers, it was love."

The crowd laughed, including Rachel.

"I could tell that he cared about her, as he would steal glances, and stare at her all the time. I was so glad when they finally got together, so I wouldn't have to pester him anymore to ASK HER OUT ALREADY!"

Quinn came up next, as she was Rachel's maid of honor.

"In high school, we all do stupid things. I shouldn't have dated Finn again, knowing how much he loved Rachel. I did it for selfish reasons because I was a bitch then," she laughed.

"But I knew that they would have to find each other again, they were just destined to be together like that," she said, looking at them adoringly.

Finn had been dreading the first dance with Rachel, but he knew she wouldn't care how awful he was.

_Faithfully_ began playing as their first song.

"So, I'm guessing this is officially our song now, huh?" she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, it only speaks the truth," he admitted.

"_Oh girl, you stand by me…_" he sang to her.

"_I'm forever yours, faithfully…_" she finished.

He smiled, twirling her around the dance floor.

"I must say, that your dance moves have slightly improved over the past several years," she laughed.

"Well, _Mrs. Hudson_, I couldn't fall on my ass at our wedding, now could I?" he questioned.

"No," she chuckled.

He smiled kissing the top of her head.

"I love you so much," she said, looking at him adoringly.

"I love you too, and I always will," he replied.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

_I'm forever yours… faithfully…_

_Six Months Later_

"It's been three years, mom," he said, looking at his mother's tombstone.

_Caroline Hudson Hummel_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

"I miss you, every day. Caroline reminds me a lot of you. You would love her so much. She's two now, can you believe that? She also takes after Rachel. She's already gotten her first microphone, it's pink with rhinestones of course, and she loves Barbra Streisand. When Rachel explained that her middle name was after Barbra Streisand, Caroline got really excited," he paused, laughing, "She was like 'Mommy, you named me after Barbwa!'"

He paused, placing a bouquet of peach roses on her grave.

"I'm sorry that you're not here to see all of this. To see what I've become. I'm going to go to college and figure something out. I know it's late in my life, but it's never too late to start over, I guess. Rachel's going to go back to New York in a few years, but she'll have to wait until after the new baby's born. Oh yeah, mom, we're having another baby. Caroline's so excited about being a big sister. Rachel thinks it's a boy, so we're going to name him Christopher after dad. I think he would have liked that…" he trailed off.

He stopped a minute, taking in a deep breath before he continued.

"I love you mom," he finally said, placing his hand on her tombstone and then walking back to his car where Rachel and Caroline waited on him.

"Are you okay, baby?" Rachel asked, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I am," he smiled, taking her hand, "I'll always be okay as long as I have you."

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

_Several months later_

"Push, Rachel, push!" the doctor screamed.

Rachel was squeezing the hell out of Finn's hand.

"This should have been easier the second time," she huffed, glaring at him.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry," he grimaced as she squeezed harder.

"I see his head," the doctor pointed out.

"Come on, baby," Finn said, kissing her hand.

Rachel pushed again, and there he was.

"It's a boy," the doctor announced.

He was screaming loudly, and Rachel finally released her grip on Finn's hand, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Christopher," she said, looking at Finn and smiling.

Finn nodded, watching the doctors clean him up. He went over to cut the umbilical cord and then brought him over to Rachel.

"Caroline's going to adore him," Rachel smiled, looking at her son.

Finn nodded, sitting in the chair next to Rachel's bed.

"I know I said this about Caroline, but he's beautiful," Finn said, "And I don't think I could love anyone more than I love my family."

Rachel merely smiled and took Finn's hand.

_Five Years Later_

Finn stood in front of his friends and family.

Rachel, Caroline, Christopher, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine Mr. and Mrs. Schue, they were all there—again.

"I know five years ago, I was standing on this stage singing _Faithfully_ to my beautiful wife, and proposing to her, and now here we all are to celebrate our fifth wedding anniversary. It feels like five years is a long time, and it is when I wasn't with Rachel. It felt like an eternity. But now, five years doesn't seem long enough. It feels like I've been with Rachel, that we've been a family, for a lot longer than five years," Finn said, looking at Rachel, Caroline, and Christopher.

"I love you so much, baby," he began, "You're the most wonderful mother to our two children, you're an excellent singer, and you're the best damn Elphaba I've ever seen on Broadway."

Rachel blushed, laughing.

"I'm glad that Kurt was brave enough to call you. I'm glad that you came back and saved me from myself. I'm grateful for everything you've ever done for me, Rach. And I can never repay you. So, all I have to say is, I love you, here's to another five years and many more, and this song is for you…" he finished.

Rachel hadn't expected Finn to sing to her—again, but she should have known he would have something up his sleeve.

The soft piano melody started and she already felt the tears coming to her eyes.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry  
>Let me see you through<br>'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothing you confess  
>Could make me love you less<em>

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<em>

_So if you're mad, get mad  
>Don't hold it all inside<br>Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?  
>I get angry too<br>Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
>Don't know which path to choose<br>Let me come along  
>'cause even if you're wrong<em>

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you_

_And when...  
>When the night falls on you, baby<br>You're feeling all alone  
>You won't be on your own<em>

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you  
>Take me in, into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you  
>I'll stand by you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>and I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<em>

_I'll stand by you_

The last note of the song rang throughout the building and Rachel walked up to the stage, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you so much too," he replied.

He picked her up and kissed her softly.

Everyone in the room began to applaud.

Finn sat in their bedroom, typing on a laptop.

_I've realized in my life in the time that I've spent with and without Rachel, that there are several things I needed to learn._

_Sometimes, you can't do it all alone. You need someone to guide you and stand by you. And someday, you will repay them, even if you don't think so. You will show them love and compassion, and you will never leave them. _

_You don't realize how much you need this person until they're out of your life, if even for a short time. But if things are meant to be, and you really love each other, you'll find each other again._

_Love is a journey._

_It doesn't always start out as rainbows and sunshine, but when you find the person that will stand by you, you'll always get your happy ending. _

He looked at Rachel, tucking Caroline and Christopher into their beds. She kissed each of them on the forehead and then headed into their bedroom, crawling under the covers next to him. She kissed him softly and then turned off the lamp on her side of the bed.

_I love you, Rachel, and I'll stand by you until the end of time_.

**FIN.**

**A/N: I hope you're crying happy tears like me.**

**Thank you again for reading. **

**Don't forget to add me to author alert and check out my new story "A New Beginning." **


End file.
